


That's All, Folks!

by MsFaust



Series: In Heaven and Earth [2]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Gen, Good Joey, Post-Game(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 03:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14560119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: Having agreed to take in the Toons, Henry and his new charges hit the road.





	That's All, Folks!

Finally, it was over.

After two or three days in the studio he used to work in, pursued relentlessly by ink monsters, Henry Walters was finally leaving Sillyvision--this time for good.

And he wasn't leaving alone.

He remembered how he'd been chased by a frightening version of Bendy the Dancing Demon, who had turned out to be his old friend and boss Joey Drew. At first, he thought that Joey was trying to kill him, but as it turned out, Joey simply wanted to explain what happened.

Before the former studio director turned himself into an ink creature, he had brought Bendy and his friends to life, only for the Ink Machine to go out of control and start spewing inky duplicates of the people he used to work with. In a desperate attempt to stay alive and protect his beloved Toons, Joey had transferred his mind into the body he now inhabited. Unfortunately, despite the power he possessed in his new form, the Toons weren't much safer. So he called Henry back, believing if anyone could protect and care for Bendy and pals, it would be his best friend.

Much to his relief, Henry didn't hesitate to say yes.

"So where are we going?" Bendy asked curiously as Alice helped him put on a seatbelt.

"Well, eventually, my house," Henry replied, doing the same for Boris. "But it'll take a while to get there, seeing as how I moved to another town after I quit working for Joey. Most of the others did too."

"Wonder if they'll be excited to meet us," Boris thought aloud.

"I'm sure some of them will be very glad to meet you. As a matter of fact, our annual reunion is in a few weeks, so if you don't meet any of them before that, you'll definitely get the chance then."

Checking to make sure all six Toons (there were on-model versions of the Butcher Gang as well) were safely buckled in, Henry started the van up. As soon as the studio was out of view, the animator turned on the radio, only to chuckle lightly at the song that came on.

"Living easy, living free,  
Season ticket on a one-way ride.  
Asking nothing, leave me be,  
Taking everything in my stride..."


End file.
